


His Person

by m00n_river



Series: Glee Season 6 - Reaction Fics [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Episode: s06e04 The Hurt Locker: Part 1, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, POV Kurt Hummel, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00n_river/pseuds/m00n_river
Summary: Kurt and Dave have a confrontation.☆J
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/David Karofsky, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Glee Season 6 - Reaction Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836472
Kudos: 12





	His Person

What struck Kurt most when entering the bedroom in Blaine’s apartment surprisingly wasn’t the bear cub contentedly licking itself in the middle of the bed, but rather the garish decorations. Rainbows in all shapes and forms were plastered on every wall, tie dye, large stripes, you name it, and it all culminated to create a spectacle that hurt your eyes if you focused on it for too long. Had Kurt taught Blaine nothing about interior design in all the years they had known each other? It was then that it hit Kurt - Brittany did it. Why Blaine would hire Brittany to decorate his bedroom was beyond him, but honestly he was glad to have a distraction from the bed that reminded him that Dave and Blaine were, if fact, having sex. That thought alone still haunted him. The thought of Blaine with anyone had that effect on him but... with Dave? It was all too much. That was why Kurt suggested he call animal services in the other room, while Blaine and Rachel made sure it didn’t eat or shit on any of the furniture.

After getting off the phone with animal services, Dave had calmed down and was sitting calmly in the kitchen inhaling the scent of a freshly brewed tea, and they were reluctantly left in each other's company. 

“So, a bear, huh?” A weak attempt at conversation, Kurt would admit, but honestly, this was a prime opportunity for checking out the competition and he wasn’t going to let it go to waste. 

“Yeah, I have no idea how it got in.” 

“I’ve got a clue.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Sue.” 

“Why would Sue put a bear cub in our apartment?” 

“Well, she confronted me today.” Kurt crossed his arms and prepared himself for what he was about to say. “Started talking about how much she wants Blaine and I to get back together. Something about blouses.” 

“What’s a blouse?” 

“A femmy top.” 

“And why does she care about you and Blaine?” There was a hard look in David’s eye that unnerved Kurt, it was the same look he usually got before slamming him into a locker or throwing a slushie. 

“I don’t know.” The silence in the kitchen was so loud you could hear a pin drop, and the heartbeats of the room's occupants. Kurt’s was pounding loud and fast, with old fear that never truly faded. 

“Look, I don’t want a fight but…” Dave paused and locked eyes with Kurt. “Blaine’s dating me now, and don’t think I don’t know about your little coffee shop date.” 

“Blaine told you about that?” Kurt’s heart was getting louder. 

“No. That’s what was so irritating. If he told me about it then, maybe I would feel better about it but he lied and said he was having lunch with Santana on Wednesday.” 

“So how’d you find out?” It was a pointless question, Kurt was just prolonging the inevitable. 

“I saw your text on his phone.” 

“Ah.” 

“Just back off.” Dave was breathing heavily, trying to control his anger. 

“Dave, you’ve got to understand that I can’t just 'back off'.” 

“And neither can he! You can’t treat him like this, Kurt, he doesn’t deserve it!” 

“Don’t act like this is all about Blaine, we both know it's about a lot more than that.” There was an edge to Kurt’s voice that he didn’t like. He hadn’t used it since his last argument with Blaine. 

“What’s it about then?” Dave stood up and came closer to Kurt, making sure that the distance between them was still respectable. 

“I don’t know, you feel threatened? You don’t like how entwined you are with mine and Blaine’s relationship? You have always wanted a piece of it and you don’t care if it's me or Blaine just so long as it's one of us?” Kurt chanced a look at Dave’s expression, he hadn’t meant to raise his voice like that. It wasn’t as thunderous as it was a mere few seconds ago. Instead it was wounded and shell shocked. “I’m sorry, Dave, that was cruel.” 

“No, it’s okay. You have a right to be pissed, I’m sorry I didn’t see that.” 

“Yeah but I shouldn’t have yelled it was immature.” 

“I was being immature.” 

“We both were.” A silence fell on the two men as they figured out what came next. Until it was shattered when Dave spoke in a hushed, rough tone that felt like sandpaper on Kurt’s ears. “Please don’t take him.” Kurt was stunned. It was in that moment when he really saw the Dave who had been through some of the worst things life could hand you. He looked broken. He looked tired. He looked like a man who just wanted love with someone good. It wasn’t his fault that that person happened to be Blaine. And it wasn’t his that Blaine belonged to Kurt. Blaine was Kurt’s person, and that transcended even ex-school bullies with a myriad of scars. 

“Blaine isn’t something for me to take.” As if summoned, it was at that moment exactly when Blaine reentered the room, a stunned expression painting his features. _How much had he heard?_ Nobody said anything. So much needed to be said but nobody volunteered. That is until Blaine’s expression moulded into a look of polite disinterest and he reached out for some masking tape. 

“Umm… animal services have arrived.” 

“Well, then, I should get going.” Kurt replied, grabbing his coat. “It was good to see you, Dave… you too Blaine.” He nodded and exited swiftly, shutting the door to the apartment behind him. Through the wall he could hear muffled conversation. At least Kurt hadn’t completely ruined their relationship. 

“Hey, Kurt! Should we head back to McKinley now?” Rachel was approaching with an oblivious smile on her face before she caught Kurt’s expression. It must have been bad because her face fell and she gathered him in her arms. Neither of them said a thing until they were back at McKinley and, for once, Kurt wasn’t grateful for silence in the presence of Rachel Berry, because all he wanted to do was talk about set lists and Invitationals and crazed Principles and five-time National Championship Cheerleading coaches and forget about the boy who ruined him. 


End file.
